Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale 1
| next = ''Pamela's Tale'' #2 }} "Pamela's Tale" is the title to the first issue of the Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale comic book limited series published by DC Comics under their WildStorm Productions imprint. The story was written by Marc Andreyko with artwork and inks by Shawn Moll. It was colored by Tony Avina with lettering by Wes Abbott. The story was edited by Kristy Quinn and Ben Abernathy. This issue shipped with a September, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Friday, June 13th, 1979 A woman named Annie walks into a diner looking for a ride to Camp Crystal Lake. A truck driver named Enos offers to drive her part of the way. On their way out of the restaurant, they are accosted by a crazy old man named Ralph who warns Annie that she will "never come back again". Enos shoos Ralph away and they get into his truck. Some twenty miles down the road, Enos drops Annie off and not long after, she accepts a ride from another motorist - Pamela Voorhees. Pamela has intimate knowledge of Camp Crystal Lake and begins to tell Annie the story of her life. September, 1947 Pamela Voorhees is a young housewife from Cadiz, Ohio, married to a miner named Elias. Elias is a gruff and abusive man who constantly berates Pamela if things don't go his way. Unbeknownst to Elias, Pamela is pregnant with his child, but she fears revealing this information to him, less he might visit more physical violence upon her. Pamela believes she hears the thoughts of her unborn child, whom she has already named Jason. This disembodied voice urges Pam to take matters into her own hand, so one evening, she heeds the advice of "Jason" and hacks her husband into bloody pieces with an axe. She discards the remains and sets fire to the trailer they had been living in. Leaving Ohio, she finds herself drawn east where she purchases a home for herself not far from Crystal Lake. She finds temporary employment working as a short-fry cook at a diner. As the months pass, and her stomach becomes heavy with child, she meets David and Louise Christy. David tells her that they are re-opening a campground nearby and offer her a summer job cooking for seventy-five kids. Pam accepts the job, but moments later, she begins going into labor. She is rushed to the hospital where she gives birth to a baby boy. The child has hideous physical deformities, but Pam is blind to these blights. To her, her new son Jason is absolutely perfect. Appearances * Pamela Voorhees * Annie Phillips * Crazy Ralph * Enos * Jason Voorhees * Elias Voorhees * David Christy * Louise Christy * Mister Lasko * None * New Jersey (1979) :* Wessex County :* Crystal Lake Township ::* Camp Crystal Lake * Ohio :* Cadiz * None * Pamela Voorhees' jeep Notes & Trivia * The framing sequence for this series borrows from the opening scenes of the 1980 Friday the 13th film. * Earliest chronological appearance of Pamela and Jason Voorhees. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:September, 2007/Comic issues Category:Jim Lee/Executive editor Category:Shawn Moll/Penciler Category:Shawn Moll/Inker Category:Dustin Nguyen/Cover artist Category:Dustin Nguyen/Cover inker Category:Marc Andreyko/Writer Category:Tony Avina/Colorist Category:Kristy Quinn/Assistant editor Category:Ben Abernathy/Editor Category:Wes Abbott/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries